marrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Emissary
The Emissary is a miniboss in Marrow. Description There are several Emissaries throughout the world of Marrow. Three are encountered as minibosses within their arenas and each will drop the Left, Right, and Middle eyes of the Seer respectively. Killing them is necessary in order to fight the Imprisoned Seer within the Malignance. Emissaries are always hidden, but can be located by the sound of whispering, thereafter the player may crawl through a hidden passageway into the Emissary's arena. Though they can be encountered very early in the game, they are almost impossible to defeat without the appropriate Magic and Medallion upgrades # Can be found to the far left of the area in Windheim after you escape from Familiar (red mist). # Found in the Honoured Refuse. Located in a small, empty room with two torches not far from the entrance to the area. # Can be found in Necropolis and requires you to have killed the Dying Success to clear the Marrowfall blocking the entrance. The same Marrowfall also blocks the upper pathway from the Necropolis entrance. Another, passive Emissary is encountered at the far right of the Sewage. After finding this Emissary, it will appear again to the left up a large ramp and float beside a wall. Marrow begins dripping from its eyes and allowing the marrow to drip onto Daniel will reveal the entrance to the Malignancy. Within the Malignancy, Emissaries are hidden across the map and only appear when the player has activated the Gloom guarding the place. Upon touching these Emissaries, the Gloom will cease attacking the player and the orbs will resume searching for Daniel. Strategy The Emissary cannot be attacked physically and will cause damage backlash to the player should they attempt to strike. The Emissary's only vulnerable zone is its eye and can only be damaged with either the flame burst or the flame blast. The Emissary's arena is almost completely dark, making it very difficult to fight. It will continually drip marrow, spawning Pathfinders and Critters to attack the player as it teleports about the room. The Emissary will usually loom above the player, spawning enemies, but occasionally it will teleport to the floor to fire two horizontal projectiles at the player, leaving its eye vulnerable to attack. It will only every teleport to the middle, left, or right, and cannot appear in any places in between. Its projectiles will block the players magic, much like the Guardian, so it is important to time magical attacks properly. The best strategy for killing Emissaries is for the player to kill everything it spawns as soon as it appears so they do not get overwhelmed and to wait for it to appear at either left of center or right of center. Because the arena is so dark, it is difficult to see when it has appeared at the other end of the room, and will usually disappear before the player can find it. It is best to stay in one area and only attack the Emissary when it appears near the player so they can attack without getting interrupted by the Emissary's projectiles. Lore The Emissary's arenas appear to be connected to the Echo Realm Category:Mini bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters